


소네트 16

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 피오나 힐이 총리의 수석 보좌관에서 물러난 직후 입니다.
Relationships: Fiona Hill/Theresa May





	소네트 16

‘그동안 정부에서 활동하며 이토록 훌륭한 총리님과 함께 일해 정말 기뻤습니다. 저는 테레사 메이가 총리로서 계속 국가에 봉사하고 열심히 일하는 것을 전혀 의심치 않습니다 - 그리고 그녀는 훌륭하게 그 일들을 해낼겁니다.’

성명서에는 그렇게 쓰여 있었다. 하지만 이 글들은 저를 위한게 아니라고 메이는 생각했다. 결국 제 손으로 한 번 더 보내버린, 저의 친애하는 보좌관 피오나 힐의 마지막 말이었으니까. _피오나는 떠나고 싶어하지 않았어._ 메이는 그 말을 입으로 되뇌었다.

땡, 하고 어딘가에서 소리가 들렸다. 그건 저의 거였다. 기본으로 설정되어있는 휴대폰의 그 알람소리가 갑자기 그를 서글프게 만든다고 메이는 생각했다. 그리고 그가 휴대폰 화면에 손가락을 가져다 댄 지 얼마 되지도 않아, 마치 손 끝이 불에라도 데인 듯 그는 화들짝 손을 떼며 주먹을 쥐었다.

피오나 힐. 메이의 휴대폰의 액정에 뜬 둥그런 테두리를 한 녹색 상자 맨 위에 적힌 발신인의 이름이었다. 전화도 아닌, 단지 문자 하나가 온 것 뿐인데도 화면이 저절로 검게 꺼져버릴 때 까지 메이는 제 휴대폰을 손에 다시 잡지 못했다.

‘당신을 내어주는 게 자신을 영원히 간직하는 방법이니,

그대는 자신의 감미로운 솜씨로 자신을 그려 살아가세요.’

몇 번 째의 소네트였던가. 늙다리 셰익스피어가 남긴 시구들이 그의 케케묵은 머릿속에서 조각처럼 떨어져내렸다. **시간의 연필, 혹은 내 미숙한 펜도, 당신의 내면의 가치와 외면의 미美를 표현하지 못하니 사람들의 눈 앞에 당신을 살아있게 해줄 수 없어요.** _아니, 그렇지 않아. 피, 돌아와줘. 내게 그만두지 않겠다고 말해._

벌컥, 문이 열렸다. 피오나와 티모시 뒤를 쭐레쭐레 쫓아다니던 젊은 보좌관이었다. 아직 어린 티를 벗지 못한 녀석이, 물 밖으로 뛰쳐나온 금붕어마냥 입을 뻐금뻐금 거렸다. 메이는 가볍게 손을 휙 내저었다.

“새로운 수석 보좌관 임명 때문이죠?” 

“그렇습니다, 총리님.”

상대의 얼굴에 무언가 긴장이 어리는 걸 보며, 메이는 그가 피오나와 티모시를 생각하고 있다는 걸 알았다. 작게 숨을 내쉬며, 그는 제 몸을 곧추서고 턱을 치켜올렸다.

“좋아요. 내 생명선을 계속 이어야죠.”

“네?”

“아, 혼잣말이었어요.”

그러나 왜 당신은 더 강력한 길로

이 잔혹한 폭군, 시간에 맞선 전쟁을 벌이지 않느뇨?

왜 당신은 쇠락에 맞서 자신을 무장하지 않는가?

내 불모의 가락보다 더 축복받은 수단으로

지금 당신은 최고로 행복한 시간에 있으니,

수많은 정원들이 아직 손대이지 않은 채로

당신의 생의 꽃들을 피우려는 숭고한 소망을 품고,

이 꽃들은 당신의 초상화보다 당신을 닮을 것이다:

삶을 고쳐줄 생명선은 그래야 하고,

시간의 연필, 혹은 내 미숙한 펜도,

내면의 가치와 외면의 미美도 표현하지 못하니,

사람들의 눈 앞에 당신을 살아있게 해줄 수 없다.

당신을 내어주는 게 자신을 영원히 간직하는 법이니,

그대는 자신의 감미로운 솜씨로 자신을 그려 살아가라.

But wherefore do not you a mightier way

Make war upon this bloody tyrant, Time?

And fortify your self in your decay

With means more blessed than my barren rhyme?

Now stand you on the top of happy hours,

And many maiden gardens, yet unset,

With virtuous wish would bear you living flowers,

Much liker than your painted counterfeit:

So should the lines of life that life repair,

Which this, Time's pencil, or my pupil pen,

Neither in inward worth nor outward fair,

Can make you live your self in eyes of men.

To give away yourself, keeps yourself still,

And you must live, drawn by your own sweet skill.


End file.
